This invention relates to the coupling of electromagnetic waves between a radio frequency or electromagnetic energy source and a c-pathway (conducting pathway) not normally used for the movement of radio frequency waves. Such c-pathways are entities which include any system that has a geometrically defined continuous conducting structure hereafter referred to as a “c-pathway.” Such a c-pathway would include, for example, pipelines, metal fences, and railroad tracks where the longitudinal members of the c-pathway are geometrically defined with a specific cross sectional dimension and a specific longitudinal distance, are conductive, and at least, partially isolated from nearby parallel structures of a closely related nature.
More specifically, this invention relates to the coupler mentioned in and required by the system described in a previous patent application known as “Security detection system and methodology using any existing c-pathway for sensing and communication” and referenced by application No. 60/840,535, filed Aug. 28, 2006.